One Time Too Many
by kinneyddicted
Summary: Puck has a new roommate, a roommate who looks innocent and seductive at the same time. He intrigues Puck in a sexual way. More summary inside. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. New story. I know that I shouldn't be doing a new one since I still have a couple pending but kindly bear with me. When you leave a story for too long, it's kind of hard to update it, I do apologize for that. By the way, this new story has been plaguing my mind for quite some time and I just had to put it on paper. **

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Pairings/Characters: Puck/Kurt, Tony/Maxxie, OC's**

**Warning: This is AU, that's just how I roll. And this contains MPreg so if you don't fancy it, find another story to read. I don't need comments about how you don't understand mpreg and all that. Cheers!**

**Summary: Puck has a new roommate, a roommate who looks innocent and seductive at the same time. He intrigues Puck in a sexual way. Puck knows that he has to keep distracted to forget a love lost and a sexy distraction might be what the doctor ordered. He's not yet ready to fall in love again but it doesn't mean he couldn't have a mindless, senseless night with someone. And what if the roommate is ready for that mindless, senseless fun?**

Chapter 1:

"**Heard you're assigned a new roommate?" **

Puck shrugged as he pulled a black shirt over his head. He looked at his best friend Tony but didn't answer the question. He didn't want to stay and have a chat. His muscles were aching from football practice and he longed for his bed. He still had tons of research assignments but he wanted a full rest before all that.

"That's the third one this month Puck." Tony continued when he didn't answer. "Are you really that a great slob and they're all leaving you?"

"It's not my problem if they're all a wuss who don't appreciate my rock music." Puck said flatly as he put on his Chuck Taylor's. He loved listening to loud music when he studied for exams because it made him concentrate. His past two roommates clearly didn't get it. They had nagged him to put a headphone on instead of playing it loud. Puck didn't listen. He needed his music loud.

"Dude, if you keep that running, they'll kick you out of the dorm." Tony said matter-of-factly.

Puck rolled his eyes as he gathered the rest of his football gears and dumped it inside his college issued duffel bag. The truth behind his loud music was not because he couldn't concentrate studying without it. It was because the music distracted him enough to forget his recent heart break. Well if you call six months recent. His girlfriend of three years decided that Ohio wasn't enough for her. She had accepted a college scholarship in Switzerland, leaving him behind. Puck didn't believe in long distance relationship but he had given it a try but after three months of calls and e-mails, they had both decided that it wouldn't work. They parted ways. Puck never thought it would hurt so bad.

"Look bro, if it's about Quinn, let it go okay." Tony said, completely reading his mind. Maybe he'd been hanging out too long with Tony because they're now starting to share the same thoughts.

"It's not about her." Puck lied as he stood up from the bench and swung his bag over his shoulder. "Go home to your wife and I'm going home to my music." With that being said, he walked out of the locker room, leaving his best friend with a flabbergasted look on his face.

Sometimes, his life sucked.

***!***

"Oh shit." Puck said loudly as soon as he entered his room.

"Oh god." He said at the same time as he covered his almost naked body with a white towel. It was too late for that since Puck had already seen enough. His new roommate was standing with his back on him when he entered. Puck had seen just in time as his roommate had finished wearing the lacy underwear. Puck smirked at the memory.

Puck decided to play. "Is it my birthday? Did they send you?" He asked as he set down his duffel bag on the floor.

His roommate's blue eyes went wide as he struggled to cover his body with the towel. Puck's eyes dropped on the roommate's slender toned legs. He appreciated how they looked so smooth under the fluorescent lights of the dorm room.

Puck smirked again. "Noah Puckerman. You must be the new roommate. Sorry for walking in on you." He said coolly as he extended a hand at the stranger.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt took his hand.

Puck nodded. _So Kurt Hummel liked wearing lacy underwear. _This would be interesting.

***!***

Kurt knew he was blushing from head to foot. Why did he have to change clothes out in the open? Well he did lock the door. And of course, he forgot that the roommate had his set of keys. _Oh stupid Kurt. _After he shook his roommate's hand, he quickly grabbed his silk bathrobe from his bed and wore it hastily.

"I should have waited for you outside." Kurt managed to speak as he carefully sat on the edge of his bed. He watched as Puck stripped to his boxers and flopped on his bed. Their door room was not that big and Kurt's side of the room was only two meters away from Puck's.

"It's okay." Puck said briefly. "But next time, use the bathroom when you change. What if someone other than me walks in on you and has other ideas?" Puck added. He was now rummaging the contents of his backpack.

"I'm new to the dorm thing." Kurt admitted. Well technically, this was his first day of college since he stopped a year ago to help manage their tire business. His dad had suffered a severe hear attack and no one could attend the business other than him. He had missed a year and a semester because of that but he didn't regret it. His dad's health was top priority. College could wait.

Puck raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, my old school was just blocks away from our house so I don't have to be in a dorm." He explained quickly. Puck must have thought that he had lived in a cave or something. Not that he cared but it better be explained. "I'm from Ohio."

"New York since birth." Puck said as he stretched his arms over his head. Kurt couldn't help but notice how Puck's muscles flexed in the process. _And you have to look away now before he catches you staring at him. _He quickly looked away and concentrated on his fingernails. He still felt half naked in his robes but before he excused himself to properly change, there was one more thing to be said.

"And I'm gay by the way." Kurt just had to make it clear. He didn't want complications later.

"I know." Puck said matter of factly.

Kurt's mouth dropped. Sometimes, life surprised him.

***!***

The next day, he told Tony about the roommate while they walked to football practice. He was surprised when Tony laughed out loud. The latter had to clutch Puck for support because he was laughing too hard.

What was so funny about what he said?

Finally, they reached the locker room. "You said 'I know' without batting an eyelash." Tony said breathlessly as he dropped his duffel bag on a nearby bench. "Did you suddenly develop gaydar overnight? Maxxie should hear this." .

"Hanging out with you and Maxxie rubbed the gaydar in me." Puck said as he leaned against the row of lockers. "And it doesn't take a genius to know that he's gay. Lacy underwear is the clincher."

"What makes you so expert in gay thing?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since you became Maxxie's boyfriend." Puck answered. "And here comes the princess." He watched as the petite blonde sauntered inside the locker room.

"You're not allowed here you know." Puck teased. Maxxie had been here enough times. Their football coach even asked the blonde for good recipes every now and then.

"Hey baby." Tony greeted as he wrapped an arm around Maxxie's waist and gave the blonde a slow kiss. Puck smiled. These two could make a great porn just by kissing.

"Noah." Maxxie greeted as he stood on his tiptoes and gave Puck a kiss on the cheek. "How's the new roommate?"

Flashes of lacy pink underwear filled his mind and Puck shook his head at the thought. He let Tony tell Maxxie his first encounter with the new roommate. Tony also told the blonde the gaydar thing. At the end of the story, Maxxie had an amused look on his face.

"I know that you're looking for a lot of things to distract you lately but I hope you spare the roommate." Maxxie said in a serious tone. The blonde could be menacing despite his height. He had seen Tony with all his six foot four glory cowered before Maxxie's five foot eight. Or probably, his best friend was just too whipped.

"Yes mom." Puck said which earned him a smack at the back of the head. "But you know, I never thought that lace could be a distraction." _Until Kurt Hummel. _He added mentally.

Tony and Maxxie simultaneously shook their heads as if to warn him not to play with Kurt. They knew him long enough that before Quinn, he's known to be a player and after Quinn, they're scared that he might go back that road again.

Well it might happen or it might won't. He just wished that he wouldn't catch Kurt in black lacy underwear. That would be harder to resist.

**To be continued…**

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites. They're like whoa!**

Chapter 2:

"PUCK WATCH IT!" Puck heard Tony yelled as the football sailed past him and missed him by three inches.. The two of them were warming up in preparation for the football practice. "What the hell Puck? You're supposed to catch the ball, that's what you do." Tony said as he approached Puck, a scowl clouding his handsome face.

"Sorry." Puck muttered as he started to walk to retrieve the football but was stopped by Tony. He turned to look at his best friend. "My bad okay?"

"You're totally staring at another direction." Tony said and much to Puck's horror, Tony took a look at the direction he had stared at seconds ago. _Busted._

"Kurt." Tony said as he turned his attention back to him. Puck risked a peek again and to his disappointment, Kurt was starting to leave. "You're staring at Kurt." Tony paused as if searching for the right words. "Did you suddenly develop a crush on him or something?" Tony finished and Puck immediately wondered how Tony suddenly acquired an inquiring attitude. Maybe, Tony got it from Maxxie. Those two were starting to become a single entity. It was kind of scary.

"I'm not staring at him." Puck lied. Well, he couldn't help it when suddenly out of nowhere, Kurt appeared in his line of vision wearing tight black jeans and an even tighter white turtleneck. Puck had never seen such sexy ass before and to think, he had seen those in the flesh. "Why would I stare? I don't have reasons." Okay, he was laying it thick.

Tony snorted. "You're a sucker for long legs Puckerman and based on what I've seen, Kurt put a new definition to long shapely legs."

"Don't let Maxxie hear you say that." Puck said mischievously, wanting to change the subject, _asap._ Well truth be told, Kurt Hummel has sexy legs.

"Don't change the subject." Tony retorted much to Puck's disappointment. "You have a thing on him now?"

Puck scratched his head and said nothing. Less talk, less mistake. Truth, he was just checking out Kurt and the last time he checked, it's not against the Golden Rule or something. Kurt struck him as something mysterious, in a sexy kind of way. He didn't understand it himself. He just knew that Kurt had something to offer underneath that lacy underwear. No pun intended.

"Seriously dude, if I knew better, I'll say you have a thing on him." Tony said matter-of-factly and Puck could have choked if he was eating something. "You just met him twenty four hours ago and you have that yearning look on your face."

Yearning look? What. The. Hell. Did he really sport that look on Kurt? That was a whole other side of funny. There was no way that had happened. If Kurt noticed he had checked him out with that look, that would be the end of his alpha male status.

"Shut up Stonem, I don't wear that look." Puck said grumpily. What was happening to him? Gay guys had rare effect on him. He had banged a couple maybe more but that was just for pure fun, no strings.

Tony smirked. "Whatever floats your boat Puckerman." And with that being said, Tony threw the ball hard at him which he failed to catch and smacked him on the stomach.

Well, he deserved that.

***!***

"Hey baby boy."

Kurt turned around from his seat and a smile split his face as his eyes landed on his best friend Chad. He quickly stood up and gave Chad a kiss and hug. Some of the people in the cafeteria were staring at them but he didn't care. He noticed that Chad looked tanner and slimmer and his dirty blonde hair was longer. His best friend looked radiant.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to welcome you yesterday." Chad said as he dropped to the seat next to him. Kurt smiled and waved him off. He knew that Chad was in Connecticut yesterday for the annual arts student convention. Chad was taking up Fine Arts. He, on the other hand, was taking up Business Management. "And I'm sorry you didn't get to be my roommate."

Kurt was disappointed when he had learned that Chad already had a roommate and said roommate did not agree to swap rooms with him. Well, it goes to show that Noah Puckerman had a reputation with roommates.

"How's Puckerman? Did your eardrums blow from his music?" Chad asked with distaste as he swiped a limp fry from his plate. "You can rat him out to the RA."

Kurt shook his head. He didn't experience Puck's legendary angst music yesterday. Puck had his headphones on when he arrived from class last night. Kurt had given Puck two days tops before he blasted his angst music. He needed to buy earplugs then.

"He's mostly quiet." Kurt said. And it was the truth. After Puck caught him in his underwear, they didn't speak a word anymore. "Probably because he doesn't want to scare me off." He added as an afterthought.

Chad snorted. "Puck's not actually charitable. And be careful around him, he's a player, well before that girl, but after that he stopped. But then who knows, he might go back that road again." Kurt nearly asked who 'that girl' was but decided not to.

"He plays for both teams?" Kurt asked, completely baffled. Puck didn't strike him as someone who played for both teams. He was too alpha male but then, looks could be deceiving.

Chad nodded absently. Kurt noticed his best friend's faraway look and decided to follow Chad's line of vision and saw a very tall black haired guy with a petite blonde at his side. And then he saw Noah Puckerman with them in his post practice clothes, cargo shorts and a white muscle shirt. Kurt tried not to admire how Puck looked great in those chosen clothes. They weren't actually GQ material but Puck made them looked so good and… and, he had to stop thinking how Puck looked so hot, because he was starting to sound perverted.

"Who are they?" Kurt asked referring to the raven haired guy and the blonde one.

"Tall one is Tony. He's a Fine Arts student too and Puck's best friend. The blonde is Maxxie, he's in Performing Arts and Tony is his boyfriend." Chad said and Kurt noticed how low his voice got when he said the last few words. And then suddenly, something occurred to Kurt.

"Tony is the guy you talked about all the time." Kurt said, remembering his late night gabfest on the phone with Chad while he was still in Lima. He knew that Chad had a major crush on Tony, thus the low voice.

Chad didn't comment but continue to stare at the couple. Kurt stared absently too and instantly knew that it was a mistake because Puck was now looking at him with an eyebrow raised, a sexy smirk playing on those full lips. Kurt had to avert his gaze somewhere else. He felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment. Great, Puck thought he was mooning over him. Guys like Puck had tendencies to think that every girl or gay guy salivated at the sight of them. Kurt decided to look again. He didn't want to let Puck think that he'd made him cower just like that.

Kurt looked again. This time, Puck looked at him without the raised eyebrow and stupid smirk but with such intensity in his hazel eyes that made Kurt felt shivered not in fear but in a sexual way.

Puck had just stripped him naked with that stare.

***!***

Kurt's eyes fluttered open as he heard the sound in their dorm room. He glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table and the faint glow showed that it was already two in the morning. As his brain started to clear from sleep, the sound became more familiar. He heard soft grunts and breathy moans coming from Puck's side of the room. Kurt's eyes went wide and immediately thought that Puck was having sex with someone. Puck's noises were definitely sex noises and Kurt wanted to get out of bed and get out of the room as fast as he could. He felt like he was invading a privacy of some sort but then, this was his room too. Annoyance washed over him. Was Puck taunting him or what?

He didn't want to look but some sick force made him turned his head and look at the direction of Puck's bed. The faint glow from Puck's lampshade cast a low light on Puck's bed and Kurt could see from where he was that Puck was alone. A blanket was thrown on Puck's waist down and he could see a movement underneath and if he listened intently, he could hear the sound Puck made as he jerked off. Kurt swallowed hard as he started to feel hot in the collar. He could feel his cock twitched and he was starting to get wet. He bit hard on his lip to stop the urge of touching himself. No way had Puck turned him on just by jerking off. He tried to think about dead kittens but the sound Puck made was overpowering his brain capacity. He could hear Puck's ragged breathing and soft groans and Kurt had to clamp a hand on his mouth to prevent a whimper trying to escape from him. This was torture but then Puck didn't know that he could see and hear what he was doing. He snapped his eyes shut and tried to sing a song in his head, anything that could block Puck's grunts. And then suddenly, a louder moan escaped Puck followed by, 'oh shit, I'm coming,' and 'oh god' from Kurt as pre-come started to damp his boxers. Kurt hated Puck for this but there was no way in hell that Puck would know that he had seen him jerked off,

"Did I satisfy your voyeur fantasies Hummel?"

Kurt almost fell off his bed in shock. His eyes opened just in time to see Puck sitting on his bed and wiping his abs with a tissue. Kurt opened his mouth to deny it but Puck was already shaking his head as if to say, 'I caught you looking at me.'

This was even worst than the time Puck caught him in his pink lacy underwear. So much for Puck not knowing.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**A/N: This fic will be a sexy fic so expert more of that. This wouldn't be too angsty or too dramatic but then who knows, I might change my mind but for the mean time, let's give our boys some fun time before all that. Next chapter will be payback time for Kurt. =)**

**All mistakes are mine. Sorry if this is too short. Will make a longer chapter next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites. **

Chapter 3:

"He knew that you are watching him." Chad said with a nod of his head after Kurt told him what happened last night. They were both doing grocery shopping in an off campus grocery store four blocks away from the university. It was eleven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday which meant no classes for both of them and of course, no classes for that one person he'd been trying to avoid ever since he woke up.

Kurt sighed loudly. "He probably noticed it in the middle of," Kurt paused, trying to find the right words which would not sound obscene in a public place. "the act." He finished lamely.

His best friend just shrugged. "You probably made a lot of noise while you shifted on your bed and you didn't notice it." Chad said and Kurt thought that his best friend was right. "You got a boner didn't you?" Chad asked point blank. A middle aged woman in a huge shirt and sweatpants eyed them curiously. Kurt's eyes went wide as he grabbed Chad by the arm and manhandled him to the aisle with lesser shoppers. Chad was not into sugarcoating words. He was always straight to the point.

"God, Chad. Do you really have to ask that question?" Kurt asked as his cheeks flamed. He really did not have to answer Chad's question because his face was probably showing the answer right now.

"Well you got to admit. Puckerman is a walking wet dream. You don't have to be embarrassed or anything." Said Chad as he grabbed three bottles of vitamin water and dumped those in their grocery cart.

Kurt bit his lip. "He probably did that on purpose. Brazenly displaying himself. He was like taunting me because I'm the gay guy." He said and as the words came out, sadness washed over him. Was Puck cruel that way because he happened to have a gay guy for a roommate? Okay, that was a dumb speculation. Puck could and would never be homophobic. Two of Puck's best friends were gay.

"Uh no, not taunting." Chad said with a shake of his head as he studied the label of an energy drink. When he was contented with the label reading, he grabbed six bottles and tossed those over in the cart. "Probably seducing."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Seducing me?" He almost choked on the words. Whatever Puck did last night, it was not because Puck was trying to lure him in his bed. Whatever the reason was, he did not know. But of course, he wanted to know but he would not dare waltz in their room and ask Puck boldly. That was not him. And plus, he would not want to give Puck the satisfaction that he had affected him that night. That his body caught fire with those masculine moans and grunts Puck had produced. Blush colored his cheeks again. Puck's sex noises were hard to forget.

"If I were you. I'll get even." Chad said as he pushed the cart toward another aisle. Kurt followed suit. "Don't let him have the upper hand."

Get even? What was that supposed to mean? Did Chad want him to jerk off in front of Puck like what happened last night? Oh no, no freaking way. He was no prude but he would not do such thing.

"What do you mean get even?" Kurt asked as they passed the aisle of bread and bread spreads. He suddenly wished that dealing with Puck would be as easy as choosing the right kind of bread and what kind of spread that would go great with it.

Chad stopped in front of the bread spreads and perused the labels. "Make him salivate over you and when he pounces, deny him." Chad said as if the most obvious thing that he should do.

"You mean seduce him?" Kurt had a hard time getting out the words. He was no seductress.

Chad shook his head as he grabbed an orange marmalade. "Seducing is different because if the seducer is successful, he'll get some action from the one he seduced." Kurt was _definitely _lost. Chad was probably reading too many Psychology books in his free time. "What you're going to do is to tease him. Like what he did to you."

"Tease? But is it like the same with seduce?"

Chad shook his head again as he grabbed a peanut butter spread this time. "In teasing, Puck will just get blue balls but not bed action from you." Chad said as he contemplated between the peanut butter spread and the strawberry jam. "And you know how blue balls can bruise." Kurt suddenly wondered how Chad could talk about blue balls and choose bread spreads at the same time. But of course, his best friend was weird that way.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not going to play games with him Chad." That was the truth. He was not good in those kinds of things and the fact that he was still a virgin was enough reason not to play that sexual game against an experienced player. He would surely lose in the end.

"It's your call Kurtie." Chad said as he pushed the cart again. They passed a young couple with a three year old kid and much to Kurt's horror, Chad added without batting an eyelash. "I need lubes and condoms by the way."

The couple obviously heard what Chad said and they glared at them. Kurt smiled at them apologetically as he pushed Chad to hurry up.

"You should buy some too. You'll never know." Chad said cheerfully.

Kurt loved his best friend. But he sometimes wanted to strangle him.

***!***

When Kurt entered their room, he was expecting Puck to be out because the latter had been blasting zombies in his PlayStation since he left for the groceries that morning. It was already two in the afternoon and Puck might be out to get some food or hang out with his football buddies.

He was wrong.

On the floor beside his bed, Puck was doing crunches. He was just wearing a basketball shorts and nothing else. The bastard was sweating and Kurt could see the perspiration traveling from his amazing pectorals down to his washboard abs. Puck's tanned skin highlighted the muscles of his body and Kurt did not fail to notice that. Was Puck on his little game again? Kurt shook his head. Puck was just doing exercise. He was reading too much in it.

Kurt breathed deeply and walked to his side of the room and dropped the grocery bags on his bed. He could not let Puck affect him. He was here to study and not play games with a guy with the most amazing abs he'd seen in a long time.

"How do you that?"

Kurt was startled when Puck spoke but he remained calm. He slowly turned around to face Puck who was now currently standing and wiping the sweat off his body. That gesture brought back the memory of last night when Puck had wiped the semen off his abs. _Oookay Kurt, DO NOT think about it. _Kurt cleared his throat. It was a good thing Puck could not read minds.

"Do what exactly?" He asked in a flat tone. He wanted to add bitchiness in the question but that was all he could manage right now.

"Wear those skinny jeans." Puck said as he pointed at him. "It looked like they were painted on. Do you have to get help to wear those?"

Kurt scowled. "It's not that hard to wear. Why do you ask?" Really, Puck was starting to mystify him.

Puck shrugged. "Nothing." He said. "I just ask that to distract you while I check out your legs." Puck added without skipping a beat.

Kurt swallowed hard. "You are checking me out?" Blush colored his cheeks. Damn, he was such an easy blusher and with the smug look on Puck's face, the bastard clearly triumphed on whatever game he had on his mind.

Puck smirked. The smirk which made him looked like a bad boy but that kind of bad boy whom you want to chain you to bed and marked you as his own. Crap, that was a really perverted thought but Kurt could not help it. Puck's smirk was so sexy that it made him think those things.

"Not you, just your legs. I'm a legs man." Puck answered. He did not even stutter. Kurt did not know whether to feel flattered or disappointed. Puck was about to say something again but someone knocked on their door. Puck opened it and a petite brunet waltzed in and looped an arm around Puck's neck. Without further ado, Puck leaned down and gave the brunet a slow searing kiss. Kurt turned his gaze down and concentrated on the grocery bags. He did not want to witness any brazen display from Puck again. And if those two were going to fuck, he was so out of here.

"I thought we're going out?" Kurt heard the brunet asked. The brunet reminded him of him. They were the same height, the same built but he was slimmer. However, the brunet, unlike him, was tanned. He would never get a tan even his life was depended on it. He would just burn.

"Patience baby." Puck said huskily and Kurt risked a glance at the couple. Puck was now nipping on the brunet's exposed shoulder. Kurt gritted his teeth. Puck was on his game again.

Kurt stood up and prepared to leave. "I have to go." He said not to them but to himself. He was about to turn the knob when Puck called.

"Hey Kurt, stay. We're going out anyway." Kurt turned around and to his relief, the brunet was not attached to Puck anymore. "I'll just take a shower and then we'll leave. You're out the whole morning. It's time for you to have the room by yourself."

Kurt contemplated between going out and staying. If he went out, it was like he was giving Puck every chance to win every little game he played with him. If he stayed, what if the two continued their making out? He was not sure if he could handle it. But then, so what if those two made out? He really did not care. He and Puck were not even friends anyway. He then decided to stay.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He muttered as his hand left the knob and he went back to his bed. He glanced at the brunet who was currently perusing Puck's collection of novels. It was the first time Kurt saw the paperbacks which were arranged in the customized shelf on top of Puck's bed. Kurt knew some of the titles, some were bestsellers and Kurt could not help but admire Puck. He only knew few people who loved reading books. And most of them were intellectual types.

"He's an eye candy isn't he?" The brunet asked, snapping Kurt out of his reverie. Kurt looked at the brunet who was now sitting on Puck's bed. Puck was now in the showers. Kurt watched as the brunet crossed his legs. "What do you think?"

"Yeah." Kurt said. There was no need to lie. Puck, like what Chad had described, was a walking wet dream.

"You should have snagged him for yourself honey." The brunet said with a smile.

"He's not my type." Kurt said in a low tone.

The brunet raised an eyebrow at him then let out a short laugh. "I don't believe you."

Kurt did not say anything. He somehow did not believe himself too. The brunet continued to watch him with interested eyes. It was not interested as in 'I like you,' it was the kind of interest a kid gave a particular animal in the zoo. Kurt shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Kurt immediately thought of Puck walking out naked but Puck did not go out, instead, he called out to the brunet.

"Hey babe, want to join me?" Puck asked. The brunet happily obliged.

Kurt shook his head. Puck was on his little game again.

***!***

It was already nine in the evening when Puck came back to the dorm from Tony's off campus apartment. After the dinner with the brunet, he ditched him and went instead to Tony's for a round of Call of Duty and Maxxie's famous double chocolate brownie. Now he knew why Tony was doing second rounds on the bench press. Maxxie was a god in the kitchen.

Puck was still high on chocolates and he wanted to just lie in bed and read the new novel he bought but thoughts of his bed and book were thrown out of the window when his eyes landed on Kurt who was currently standing on a stool and arranging his school books on the shelf. It was not Kurt in chores who distracted him but the clothes Kurt was wearing, if you called them clothes anyway because Kurt looked almost half naked in them. Kurt was wearing a snug fitting tank top and a pair of black short shorts. The shorts showed Kurt's lower bum and it accentuated Kurt's long shapely legs.

Puck swallowed hard at the sight. Kurt looked so damn good. He watched as Kurt stood on his tiptoes to reach the higher part of the shelf and for an instant, Puck was scared that Kurt might fall so he took a step closer. And true as he what he thought, when Kurt planted his feet again on the stool, the stool rattled and Kurt lost his balance. Puck was not a running back for nothing so he rushed to Kurt and caught him before he landed on his wonderful ass. Puck carried Kurt bridal style.

"Oh crap." Kurt said as he grabbed a fistful of Puck's shirt. Puck noticed that Kurt's cheeks were bright red. "That was close."

"Yeah, you should be careful next time." Puck said breathlessly. Kurt felt so soft against him and to think, the brunet was just inches away from him. He could smell Kurt's perfume. It smelled like watermelons and he felt lightheaded. Kurt's lips looked inviting as well. Those lips were like begging to be bitten.

"Uh Puck, you can put me down now." Kurt said and Puck snapped out of his thoughts, smiled sheepishly as he gently lowered Kurt on the floor. Kurt muttered thanks and Puck reluctantly went back to his side of the room. He sat on his bed and untied his sneakers. He looked up again at Kurt and his eyes went wide.

Kurt's back was on to him and the brunet was stripping off his tank top slowly, almost sensually, like he was doing a show for Puck. After Kurt pulled off the top, he tossed it to his bed and then he started stripping down his shorts.

_Okay Puckerman, you can stop looking now. _Puck scolded himself but Kurt was like a magnet and he was drawn to him. _Oh fuck. _He was half hard now. Kurt fully stripped his shorts and all that was left was his underwear.

His black lacy underwear. _Holy mother of all the holy._

Kurt looked over his shoulder and smirked at him then he sauntered to the bathroom with a slight sway of his hips. Puck had a raging hard on now.

It was clear as day. Kurt was paying him back for what he did last night.

Puck bit his lower lip. _Game is on._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**All mistakes are mine. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Molto grazie for the reviews/alerts/whatnots. Honestly, I feel like the biggest pervert in tow. Teehee.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

Chapter 4:

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked as soon as he opened the door, a baffled look painted on his face. Puck ignored Tony and walked inside the apartment. Tony's (and Maxxie's) off campus apartment was only three blocks away from the university. Puck was really grateful for the accessibility. He then slumped lazily on the sofa and glanced at the living room digital clock. It read nine thirty pm. Only thirty minutes had passed but it felt like it was a long time ago. "What are you doing here?" Tony repeated as he closed the front door and followed inside.

Puck stared at Tony and that was the time he noticed that his best friend was ready for bed. He was probably the biggest cock block in tow but he really needed to get away from the dorm or he might do something really stupid.

"I… I forgot to take home some of Maxxie's brownie." He wildly invented, not meeting Tony's gaze, afraid that his eyes would betray him. Okay, he was not in the apartment for Maxxie's famous brownies. He was here to distract himself because right after Kurt had made that graceful entrance to the bathroom, he really had a strong desire to join the brunet. And he was not going to let that happen. The score was even and he was not going to let Kurt get the second point no matter how delectable the brunet looked in that lacy black underwear.

Tony cocked an eyebrow at his direction. His arms crossed on his chest like he was waiting for a better explanation. Puck knew that Tony did not believe a squat of what he just said.

Puck sighed loudly. "Truth is, I need to borrow that Angelina Jolie movie Maxxie was raving about." Okay, that was the most pathetic lie he had weaved.

Tony snorted as he shook his head at him. And as if on cue, Maxxie appeared from the kitchen which was adjacent to the living room. Maxxie was in Tony's football shirt which was two sizes bigger than him and white boxers. Clearly, Puck had disrupted a steamy night for the couple.

"You finished one batch of brownies. You're not here for them." Maxxie said matter-of-factly as he took a seat next to Puck. "Spill Puckerman, what brought you here?"

Puck felt like a caged animal. He let out a loud breathe. "Kurt, my roommate, has a date and he asked me if he could have some privacy." He lied again. Puck shook his head mentally, he'd surely go to hell. And then for an instant, he felt that the two believed what he just said and then, Maxxie gave Tony a knowing look like he was saying, 'your best friend finally lost his marbles.'

"Okay fine. You both got me." Puck said in defeat as he relayed what had happened a while ago minus the part that he was completely turned on by Kurt's little show.

"So you mean to say, you left the apartment because you're scared that you might lose control and just jump him?" Maxxie said, crossing his slender arms across his chest. Why did Maxxie have to be always right?

"I didn't say I was scared." Puck huffed. _Okay, _he was scared that he'd lose control and do something he would regret in the morning. He and Kurt barely knew each other and the game they're both playing was kind of like a twisted version of 'since we're roommates, let's be friends' routine. Losing control was the last thing on his mind. "I just don't want to be _that _guy again."

"The guy who sleep around just because he can." Maxxie elaborated. "Trust me Noah, if you'd go back that road, I'll personally see to it that you'd be black and blue before you even set a foot on the highway."

Puck gulped. Maxxie could be menacing if he wanted to be.

Tony walked to his side and patted his shoulder. "Bro, go home, read your new novel and do not think about Kurt in his black underwear. You'll be alright."

_Easier said than done_. Puck scratched his shaved head in defeat but stood up from the sofa nonetheless and said goodbye to the couple.

He just hoped that Kurt was in his sweatpants when he got home.

***!***

Puck peeked at his mobile phone and the digital clock screen saver told him that it was already eleven thirty in the evening. He had killed almost two hours in the dorm's recreational room. He'd watched a Supernatural re-run, kicked a freshman's butt at the foosball machine, flirted with a couple of chicks, eaten two bags of Doritos and chugged down a liter of Pepsi. Not bad for a guy who was evading his sexy roommate.

He dug his pocket for his keys, found it and inserted it in the keyhole. He pushed the door stealthily, and stepped inside. A bright glow from Kurt's lampshade illuminated the room. He quietly shuffled inside, careful not to look at Kurt's side of the bed just in case. He walked to his bed and sat carefully on the edge.

"Puck is that you?"

Puck whipped his head and saw Kurt standing just outside the bathroom door. Kurt probably woke up and used the bathroom. _Oh fuck. _Great timing Puckerman. He quickly averted his gaze but not quick enough not to notice what Kurt's choice of bedtime clothes was. An oversized shirt which went past his smooth thighs. A lacy thingy was probably underneath. He wouldn't dare think about it.

"Yeah it's me." Puck said and from his peripheral vision, he saw Kurt sat on his bed which caused the shirt to ride up a bit, exposing a bit of lace. He quickly untied his shoes and tossed it under his bed and then he stripped to his boxers. The sooner he went to sleep, the sooner he'd get Kurt's ensemble out of his mind.

"I was just wondering where you'd gone coz you just disappeared. I thought something bad happened." Kurt said softly, his voice full of concern.

Warmth spread over him upon hearing those words. Puck never thought that Kurt could be that sweet. He smiled inwardly.

"I'm fine Kurt. No worries." He said as he pulled his blanket over him. His back was facing Kurt. It was better that way or else, he'd start imagining things he should never imagine while in Kurt's presence. "Go to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kurt responded in his sweet voice.

Damn. Sweet voice and lacy underwear. Puck wondered how long he'd last.

***!***

"Oh my god Kurtie, you're a naughty boy." Chad said as he flung a sugar packet at him. It was Sunday morning and he and Chad decided to meet at one of the off campus coffee shops. Kurt had just told Chad the event of last night. "I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe it either." Kurt said as his cheeks burned in embarrassment. Honestly, he really didn't know what made him do the striptease show last night. All he knew was that he felt the confidence to do that while Puck watched. Maybe, Puck had contributed to that confidence. Maybe, Puck's sexy and confident attitude had rubbed on him. Or maybe, his subconscious didn't feel shy in Puck's presence. A lot of maybe's. It was kind of disturbing and liberating at the same time.

"Well, he was surely affected because he made a disappearing act." Chad said as he tore a packet of brown sugar and dumped its contents in his caramel macchiato. "If he'd stay, he'll lose control and will probably ask if he can bang you." Chad added with relish as he stirred his coffee.

Kurt was really thankful that there were only few people in the coffee shop. He really didn't want people to hear Chad's bluntness.

"So what if Puck asked if he could bang you?" Will you say yes?" Chad asked with a glimmer in his eyes. Sometimes, Kurt wondered why he chose Chad to be his best friend. But then, it was Chad for you, always the frank one. Kurt wouldn't want it any other way.

"Chad, it's a Sunday."

"So?"

"It's a family day, you're tainting it with your sexually induced questions."

As expected, Chad rolled his eyes. "It's just a question. What if that day comes? C'mon, you're in the same room with one of the hottest guy in school, you don't expect nothing will happen right?"

Chad really had a way to make him squirm. But his best friend had a point. What if that day came? Suddenly, the room felt ten degrees hotter despite the air conditioning. Or was it because his body responded to the possibility that something sexual might happen between him and Puck?

_I will just cross the bridge when I get there. _Kurt thought as he stirred his latte absently. For the mean time, no more thoughts about Puck. He decided to ask Chad if they could hang out the rest of the day and have a movie marathon at Chad's room. Chad had mentioned earlier that his roommate was gone for the weekend and would be back Monday evening.

"Chad please, let's not talk about it." Kurt said. "Let's talk about something else. How's your latest painting?" He asked but much to his disappointment, Chad was not paying attention to him but rather at something behind him. He opened his mouth to ask what's wrong but Chad cut him off.

"Oh god he's here." Chad said.

"Who?" Kurt asked. _Not Puck please. _He just couldn't face Puck right now. Now that what happened last night sunk in. He was quite embarrassed about it. Puck might have thought that he had an agenda or something. Well of course he had an agenda. It was to get even.

"Hey Kurt." Kurt looked over his shoulder and saw Puck with a sexy grin on his face. And to his horror, Puck sat at the empty stool beside him.

"Hey." Kurt said as he darted his eyes from Puck to Chad who was currently sporting an amused look on his face. _Okay say something Kurt. _"This is Chad by the way." Was all he could manage.

"Yeah I know." Puck said. "He's the one with a major crush on Tony." He added coolly.

If Chad was shocked with the revelation, his face didn't show it. Chad just smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Sometimes, Kurt wished he had the kind of cool demeanor.

"So are you coming to the dorm party tonight?" Puck asked nonchalantly. Kurt's heart started to beat rapidly against his chest. Was Puck asking him to the party? This was a huge turnabout on their little teasing game if that was the case.

"I.. Are you asking me out?" Kurt asked bravely.

"No. I was just asking." Puck answered and Kurt's cheeks flamed in embarrassment. So much for assuming that Puck was interested in him or something. "So are you going?"

Before Kurt could reply, Chad cut in. "No, he's not. He has a date tonight."

Kurt's mouth dropped in awe and he looked at his best friend questioningly.

Puck just shrugged. "The party is going to be lame anyway." He said as he stood up and marched to the counter without saying goodbye. Kurt watched Puck as he talked to the barista for his order. Puck surely weirded him out.

As soon as Puck was out of earshot, Kurt turned his attention back to Chad.

"What the hell did you just say?" Kurt said in a whisper just in case Puck could still hear them. "I barely know anyone here, are you out of your mind?"

"Puck is a jerk and he doesn't deserve you." Chad said flatly. "Don't worry about the date. Leave it to me."

"I love you Chad but that's ridiculous." Kurt said as he traced the rim of his coffee cup.

"I know someone in my Lit class. His name is Jared. You'll like him." Chad said, completely ignoring what he just said. "He owe me a favor, it's time for him to pay me back."

"And what is the point exactly?"

Chad huffed. "Can't you see? Puck just humiliated you and it pissed me off."

"So you decided to play Cupid?"

"We'll make him regret what's he's missing. Remember what I told you, tease and deny."

Kurt shook his head. He knew that Puck was just being Puck. And he didn't have to date anyone to prove his worth. He's worthy enough even without it. "I won't do it." He finally said as he looked up and saw Puck approaching their table, carrying two paper bags.

"So good luck with your date tonight." Puck said as he nodded at him. Kurt nodded back as he watched Puck walked towards the door then suddenly, Puck stopped and looked over his shoulders. "By the way Hummel, nice undies last night." He said with a wink as he continued to walk towards the swinging door of the café.

Kurt bit his lower lip and sighed in frustration. He looked at his best friend intently. "Fine, tell Jared to pick me up at seven."

Chad smiled brightly.

_Puck asked for it. He'd get it. _Kurt thought with conviction.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: This isn't the chapter that I really wanted but I just had to write this in preparation for the next chapter. Hope you are all satisfied with this update. All mistakes are mine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Tony and Maxxie**

Chapter 5:

"So are you going tonight?" Tony asked him as soon as he dropped the Starbucks purchases on the dining table. Puck was spending the morning at Tony's.

"No." He said curtly as he grabbed a toast from the plate at the middle. Maxxie was still slaving on the pancakes so he just had to settle with the toast for the mean time. "I have to finish reading the novel I bought."

Tony snorted as he fished the coffee out of the paper bag and placed it carefully on the table. "Seriously?" Tony asked as he put a hand on Puck's forehead as if checking his temperature. Puck slapped it away. "Bro, I know you love reading but between novels and booze, I believe you'll choose the latter. What's the deal?"

"I don't feel like partying." Puck said flatly, not meeting Tony's eyes and just settled on spreading marmalade on his toast. Truth was, he had an agenda tonight and going to the party would just ruin it. "And I still have to finish my business report anyway."

Tony shook his head. His best friend knew that he was not that serious on studying. Don't get him wrong. He was a decent student and he believed that he was intelligent enough not to slave on text books and other study materials.

"Noah Benjamin," Tony said as he sipped his coffee. "You are weirding me out."

Puck just shrugged. There would be a lot of parties coming. He just had to miss the one tonight for something really important.

***!***

Kurt glanced at his wrist watch. It was already quarter past six and in forty-five minutes, his date would arrive. Chad had told him the details about his date for tonight. His name was Jared but Kurt couldn't recall his last name because it was hard to remember. It was some sort of a Polish surname. Jared's a senior, two years ahead of him. He's the captain of the basketball team, stood six foot five and a pre-Med student. And Chad had drilled in his head enough times that Jared was a catch and he should do good in his date.

Kurt breathed deeply as he smoothed down his white off shoulders long sleeved cashmere. The material hugged his body on all the right places. Even his tight Armani black jeans went well with it. He just had to find the right shoes to wear with them but now, he had to moisturize first and apply some color on his face. He then grabbed his vanity kit from his bedside drawer and went inside the bathroom to use the mirror above the sink. It was a good thing that Puck was out. There was no one to distract him. He left the bathroom open to let out the humid air from his hot shower earlier.

As he was about to open the tube of moisturizer, he heard their dorm room slam. He didn't have to be a psychic to know that it was Puck. He continued to open the tube and as he was about to squeeze a generous amount on his palm, Puck entered the bathroom in his boxers.

"Oh shit. I didn't know you're here." Puck said sheepishly. Kurt bit his lower lip. Of course Puck knew he was in there. The bathroom light was turned on. Puck couldn't be really subtle even his life depended on it.

"It's okay, I'm just applying moisturizer." Kurt said in a low tone as he averted his gaze from Puck's very toned chest and just concentrated on applying the moisturizer on his face.

"Oh." Puck said. "For your fancy date tonight." He added in a flat tone. Kurt heard malice in them as if Puck was jealous or something then Kurt shook his head mentally. Why would Puck be jealous? It was so not the case. Puck was just here to tease him.

"Yeah." He said as he continued to apply the cream on his face and then to his surprise, Puck was now standing on his back as he reached for the cabinet above the mirror. Kurt felt Puck's biceps brushed on his bare shoulder. He shivered involuntarily.

"Just need my razor." Puck muttered as Kurt watched him as he searched for the electronic razor in the cabinet. Puck was so closed to him that he could smell the mixture of his cologne and masculine scent. Finally, after a few agonizing seconds, Puck successfully extracted the razor from the cabinet.

Kurt let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. How Puck could turn a normal situation to a sexual tension was beyond him.

"Kurt." Puck said huskily as he stared at him through the mirror. Puck was still standing behind him and Kurt could feel his warmth through the fabric of his clothes.

"Yeah?" Kurt muttered as he gripped the side of the sink in tension. He locked eyes with Puck through the reflection. He dared not to break the eye contact or else, Puck would instantly know that he was affected with this little engagement.

"If your date tried to do something other than a goodnight kiss, kick him in the groin."

"Huh?" Kurt was lost. "I..I don't think that will happen." He managed to say, trying not to notice the ripple of muscles on Puck's shoulders.

"He will," Puck said matter-of-factly with so much intensity in his eyes that made Kurt felt naked. "coz you look so damn irresistible right now." Puck added as he waltzed out of the bathroom, leaving him flustered in his wake.

***!***

Puck so wanted to catch the words back as soon as he let them out. Having told Kurt that he was irresistible in those clothes was like accepting defeat. But he'd be damned if he would think that Kurt didn't look gorgeous in those chosen clothes because _holy shit, _Kurt looked so fine. He had suddenly the strong urge to lick on the curve of Kurt's neck and leave a huge hickey but of course, he couldn't do it. Not on Kurt who looked innocent with his gorgeous blue green eyes. He wouldn't be _that guy _again.

He then slumped lazily on his bed and grabbed his phone. It was time to put his plans into action. But he had to wait until Kurt was gone with his date. He typed quickly on his phone.

_**Hey babe, are you ready? – Puck**_

He tapped patiently on his phone as he waited for a response. He glanced briefly at the bathroom. Kurt was still there, still making himself pretty for his date. Puck's face darkened in a scowl. Suddenly, his phone vibrated.

_**Ready when you are. – Mattie**_

Puck smiled. Mattie was his classmate in econ and one of Maxxie's friends. He was the first one who came in his mind when he planned his agenda for tonight. He was really grateful that Mattie agreed with no questions asked but he knew that once the plan began, there would be a lot of queries but he was not really worried to answer them.

_**Okay. Call you later. Thanks babe, owe you one.**_

He tossed the phone on his bed and grabbed the novel by his bedside drawer and tried to read but his attention shifted to the bathroom and Kurt's off shoulder garment. He couldn't take his mind off those creamy shoulders and the blush on Kurt's cheeks when he told him that he was irresistible. Crap, what was happening to him?

Suddenly, a knock came on the door. It was probably Kurt's date. He decided to ignore the knock and let Kurt opened the door. On the third knock, Kurt sauntered out of the bathroom and walked to the door. Puck watched as the door revealed a tall guy with chestnut hair that fell just above his shoulders. The guy was handsome and when he smiled, two set of dimples appeared. Puck knew him. The guy's a member of the All Defensive team and one of the highest pointers in the league. Puck would have tried out for the basketball team but football was his calling.

"Hey, you must be Kurt." The guy greeted in his deep voice as he stepped in the room. "Chad showed me your picture." He added coolly much to Puck's distaste.

"Typical Chad." Puck heard Kurt said but he could hear laughter in his voice. "Yup that's me and you must be Jared." Puck watched as Jared handed Kurt a huge bouquet of white roses. Puck hoped that Kurt was allergic to flowers and embarrassed the guy but Kurt accepted it without sneezing.

"You're a bit early." Kurt said as he led Jared to his desktop chair.

"Am I?" Jared asked in that cool tone. "Guess I'm just excited to meet you." Puck rolled his eyes at the audacity of the guy.

Kurt just smiled at Jared and then turned to face Puck. "By the way, this is Puck, my roomie." Kurt gestured at Puck. "Puck this is Jared."

Jared made a wave and nodded and Puck reluctantly returned the nod. He hoped that Jared wouldn't start a conversation because he was not in the mood for any. He went back to his novel and pretended to read. Jared must have taken the cue and didn't say anything.

"I made a reservation at Backsy's," Jared said after few seconds of silence and Puck's ears went to instant alert.

Backsy's was the fancy restaurant in Upper East Side. A thirty minute drive from the campus was required to reach said restaurant.

"So do you want to catch a movie first or later after the dinner?" Jared asked.

"How about dinner first? I don't want to spoil my appetite with popcorn." Kurt answered and that was Puck's cue. He stood up from his bed and went to his cabinet and grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and a white V-neck shirt. He wore them hastily, not caring if there were two people in the room who were probably watching him. He then opened his bedside drawer and rummaged for his car keys which he barely used. Grabbing his phone, he said a quick goodbye to Kurt and ignored Jared as he sprinted out of the room.

He quickly dialed Mattie's number. The latter picked up on the third ring. "Meet me at the parking lot asap."

***!***

Puck tapped his steering wheel patiently as he waited for Mattie. He was parked across the street from Backsy's. The blonde had given him a weird look when he told him to check if they could still make a reservation. It was a Sunday and the restaurant was buzzing with patrons and Puck would be really lucky if they could snag a seat. From his driver's side window, he spotted the slim blonde crossing the street to his car. Puck lowered his window.

"Puckerman, you're one lucky bastard. One of their customers backed out, they gave us the spot." The blonde said with a smile.

Puck let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you're spending just to spy on your roommate." Earlier, Puck had told Mattie why he needed him tonight and in order for Mattie to understand properly, he had also relayed the events that had happened the past days. At the end of his story, Mattie had had an amused look on his face and the blonde had teased him that maybe, he was crushing on Kurt.

"I'm not spying on him." Puck retorted as he climbed out of his car and pushed a button on his keys to lock the door.

"So what do you call this?" Mattie asked as they walked side by side towards the front entrance of the restaurant.

"I was just curious, is all." He said as he nodded at the maitre'd who greeted them as they entered.

"Curious won't make you drive all the way here and spend money on a fine dining restaurant." Mattie said as he sat on their reserved table. Puck followed suit and signaled for the waiter.

"Can you get me a glass of cranberry juice? And a bottle of Evian for the lady." Puck told the waiter. Mattie threw him a balled up tissue at the word 'lady'. "Kurt is just new in town. New York is a jungle. There are a lot of predators here." He said to Mattie as soon as the waiter was gone to get their order.

Mattie rolled his eyes at him. "I know Jared. He's a good guy. He's going to take care of your Kurt."

"He's not my Kurt." Puck said defensively. _But why are you here, spending a lovely Sunday night just to spy on your roommate? _A voice at the back of his head said. "I'm just concerned about his welfare."

"Or are you just scared that he'll bed Kurt first before you?" The blonde asked point blank.

Puck had absolutely nothing to say to that. It wasn't the case. It was something much deeper. He didn't know what. He was still trying to figure it out.

"Did I touch a nerve Puckerman?" Mattie teased when he didn't answer. And then Puck's eyes went wide as he spotted Kurt and Jared entering the front door. From where he sat, he had a clear view of the front door.

"They're here." Puck hissed under his breathe and Mattie looked over his shoulder and true as it was, Kurt came in first followed by Jared's tall frame. The couple's table was three tables from their right.

"Wow, they looked good together." Mattie gushed and Puck rolled his eyes and to his horror, Kurt's eyes landed on their table. Those blue green orbs registered surprise. Puck held Kurt's gaze until the brunet looked away without a word.

"Busted." Mattie said.

***!***

Puck glanced at the digital wall clock of their room. It read 11:45 PM. Kurt was still out with Jared. He had the strong urge to call Kurt but then remembered that he didn't have the brunet's mobile number. Two hours ago, he had fled the restaurant with Mattie and decided to give Kurt his privacy. Okay, that wasn't the truth. He just couldn't handle seeing Kurt held gazes with Jared. Plus, Mattie had accused him of being jealous and to prove that he's not, they left the restaurant without waiting for the main course to be served.

Puck stood up from the bed and paced back and forth on the tiled floor. He really didn't know what was happening to him. He just met Kurt three days ago and the brunet had a lingering effect on him. It was so frustrating not to know what he was currently feeling. Or probably he was just in denial. Maybe, Tony was right. He was crushing on Kurt. No. That was not the case. He stopped pacing when he heard the door knob rattled. He quickly went back to his bed and pretended to sleep.

The door creaked open and Kurt's watermelon perfume filled the air.

"What are you doing in the restaurant?" Puck heard Kurt said. How the hell did Kurt know that he was just feigning sleep? "I know you're still awake Puck." Kurt added impatiently.

Puck sat up on the bed and looked at Kurt with his arms crossed on his chest. "I was just having dinner with a friend. Is that a crime now?"

Kurt laughed harshly. "Yeah right. Of all the places in New York, you chose that restaurant." The brunet said in an exasperated tone. "You followed didn't you?"

This time, Puck snorted. "Followed you? Don't flatter yourself Hummel. The last time I checked, I was the one who first came in there." Puck could see Kurt's cheeks flushed. Kurt probably realized his point.

Kurt scoffed. "I knew you did that on purpose. Are you planning to ruin my date?" Kurt asked in an aggravated tone. "Because ever since I walked in here, you probably decided to make a play with the new guy. Are you scared that someone will snatch your toy away from you?"

Puck's mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about?" What the hell was going on in here?

"C'mon Puck, don't play innocent." Kurt said in a tired tone. "The teasing game you started two nights ago. How's that for starters?"

"I didn't know you were watching." Puck said. Kurt had realized their little game, there was no point denying it.

Kurt shook his head. "Yeah right. Whatever gets you through the night." The brunet said as he turned his back to him and walked to his cabinet like he was putting an end to the conversation.

Well, Puck didn't want the conversation to end. "You had your share too. How about yesterday night when you did that little strip tease?" He asked in a mischievous tone. He watched as Kurt's back turned rigid. "I might have started a game but I didn't force you to play with it."

Kurt turned around and faced him again. The brunet's eyes were flashing and his cheeks were bright red. Puck didn't know if it was from anger or from embarrassment.

"You are unbelievable." Kurt finally said through gritted teeth.

"And you're so damn sexy when you're mad." Puck said with a smirk. That comment made Kurt blushed harder.

"Shut up Puck, you're not getting any from me." Kurt said with conviction.

"Relax Kurt, I'm not expecting any." Puck retorted. "Because I think that aside from those long legs, you really have nothing to offer." He added cockily. Kurt's eyebrow shot up to his forehead but didn't say anything. And to Puck's surprise, Kurt started stripping off his clothes in front of him. First to go was the cashmere and then the tight jeans until Kurt was only in his white snug tank top and skimpy red Armani briefs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Puck asked as he quickly walked to Kurt when the latter was in the act of stripping off his briefs. He grabbed Kurt's wrists to stop from going all the way naked. "What the fuck Kurt?"

Kurt struggled against his hold. "You said that I have nothing to offer right? So there's no risk of turning you on even though I'm naked." Kurt said and Puck could feel the brunet's warm breath against his cheek. "So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be in my birthday suit."

Puck just stared at the brunet. Of course, he didn't mean it when he said that Kurt had nothing to offer because hell, Kurt had a lot to offer. He was now struggling not to get a hard on but Kurt's body was just inches away from him and he was having a hard time to focus on dead kittens and his grandma in bikini.

"What?" Kurt asked as he continued to stare. He was still holding Kurt wrists but the brunet was no longer struggling. Puck couldn't take it anymore. He'd explode if he wouldn't do what was on his mind right now so he leaned down and closed the gap between him and Kurt by placing his lips on Kurt's pliant ones. He expected Kurt to push him but the latter parted his lips as if inviting his tongue in. He happily obliged, He let go of Kurt's wrists so he could encircle his arms around the brunet's slender waist. Kurt on the other hand, looped his arms around his neck as their kiss went from slow to fiery hot.

Puck's hands went inside Kurt's top and he quickly parted from Kurt so he could take off the latter's tank top. Kurt raised his arms as Puck took off the top and tossed it on the bed and then the brunet's arms went back to encircling his neck as they resumed the kiss. Puck's hand traveled down on Kurt's smooth back and as his hands reached the curve of Kurt's ass, he hooked his thumb in the waistband and slowly pulled down the Kurt's briefs. He stopped when the underwear was halfway down Kurt's butt cheeks.

"So Kurt, are we really doing this?" Puck asked breathlessly against Kurt's kiss swollen lips. Kurt made a tiny nod and Puck bit Kurt's lower lip gently as he lifted Kurt up and the brunet wrapped his legs around his waist.

Kurt Hummel really had a lot to offer.

**Tbc..**

**Next chapter will be Kurt's POV. So what do you think? Should I continue the sexier part or was it too early for them to do it? Well of course it was part of the story but it might be too early. What do you think? All mistakes are mine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews loves. I've been a cock block, sorry about that. =) There'll be enough of sexy times soon. And sorry for the late update.**

**A/N 2: This will be in Kurt and Puck's POV respectively.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Tony and Maxxie**

Chapter 6:

"What the hell are you doing?" Puck asked as he was about to take off his briefs. Kurt's hands were shaking as his thumb hooked on the waistband of his underwear. He didn't know what force came upon him and made him stripped almost naked in front of Puck. There was just one thing for sure, he was furious at Puck for saying that he had nothing to offer. Puck was an arrogant bastard. Yes, Puck's sexy as hell but still a bastard no less.

Puck walked towards him and grabbed his wrists to prevent him from taking off his red underwear. "What the fuck Kurt?" Puck hissed as his large hands gripped his wrists.

Kurt struggled against Puck but the latter was stronger than him. "You said that I have nothing to offer right? So there's no risk turning you on even though I'm naked." He snapped as he tried hard not to concentrate how Puck felt so warm and solid against him. He had to remind to himself that he's mad at Puck right now. Puck had spied on him. He had invaded his privacy. And now, he was being arrogant. Kurt couldn't just let it slide. "So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be in my birthday suit." Okay, that sounded funny but he couldn't think of anything else. He wanted to tease Puck, give him blue balls, anything that would make Puck regret saying that he was not attractive enough or good enough. Well Puck didn't exactly say those words but Kurt thought that it was as good those.

Kurt waited for Puck to snap back but the latter just stared at him with those penetrating hazel eyes. Puck was so close to him that Kurt could see the tiny golden specks on Puck's irises. Kurt breathed deeply. Puck's stare made his body go in flames.

"What?" Kurt snapped when Puck remained silent. He had stopped struggling and just let Puck hold him. He knew that eventually, Puck would let go. And then to his surprise, Puck leaned down and planted his lips against his. Kurt's heartbeat rapidly increased as the contact was made. He parted his lips in surprise and that was when Puck took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. His eyes fluttered shut as the sensation of Puck's tongue made his body go limp. It was a good thing that Puck's arms were now wrapped around his waist or else, he'd slide down to the floor because his knees just turned jelly. He quickly wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and kissed back. Puck licked his lower lip and nipped and then his tongue went in again seeking his. The kiss was gentle at first and then it deepened.

Kurt felt Puck's hands slid inside his tank top and his body caught electricity from the touch. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. He was supposed to push Puck away and tell him to go and just die. Puck broke the kiss and Kurt thought that it was over but Puck just stopped so he could take off Kurt's shirt. Once it was off, Puck resumed the kiss as his calloused hands traveled up and down Kurt's smooth back. Kurt's felt his nipples grazed against Puck's naked chest and the pink nubs started to harden. He also felt Puck's hand on the small back until Puck's thumbs hooked on the waistband of his briefs. Kurt knew that once his underwear was gone, so did his virginity.

"So Kurt, are we really doing this?" Puck asked him breathlessly. Kurt couldn't think clearly from the lust that was overpowering his mind so he made a tiny nod. Puck leaned down again and bit his lower lip gently as he lifted him up from the floor. Kurt wrapped his legs around Puck's waist as the latter walked them to Puck's bed without breaking the kiss.

As Kurt's back hit Puck's cold sheet, Puck broke the kiss again and went for his neck. Puck started to lick and bite on the soft flesh behind his ear and Kurt's body shivered in response. His mind was clouded from the sensation of Puck's talented tongue and he just found himself moaning and asking Puck to hurry up and get on with it already. He had never done this before and he was quite scared and excited at the same time.

Kurt gasped loudly when Puck's warm tongue probed his left nipple and sucked it between his teeth. Kurt was wet and hard now that it almost hurt. He then let out another gasp as he felt his underwear slid down his legs to his ankles and was now completely off. Kurt snapped his eyes closed. This was really happening. He spread his legs wide and Puck settled between.

Puck's mouth was on his again as the latter's hand wrapped around his aching member. Kurt moaned against Puck's lips as Puck stroked his cock languidly, each stroke was making him breathless. Kurt wanted more than just a hand job so he wrapped one leg around Puck as if telling him to just get with the program and stop this foreplay.

"Easy baby." Puck said softly against his lips as he started to stroke fast. Kurt threw back his head on the pillow as his breath started to get rugged. He felt a quiver in his stomach and knew that he was about to come and then he felt the tightening of his balls. Few more strokes and then he was coming hard in Puck's hand.

"Oh god." Kurt panted softly against Puck's lips. He felt Puck smiled against his lips and then Puck stood up and stripped off his boxers. Kurt's eyes landed on Puck's swollen manhood and he swallowed hard. He just came minutes ago but his limp cock started filling up again upon seeing Puck completely naked and hard for him.

Puck crawled on top of him again and kissed him hard. Kurt felt Puck's hard on pressing on his stomach and his body convulsed in anticipation. He wrapped an arm around Puck's neck and pulled him closer as he moaned in the kiss.

"So do you want it raw and hard or slow and sensual?" Puck asked naughtily, a smirk playing on his lips. Kurt blushed at the question. What would he suppose to say? This was going to be his first time.

Kurt swallowed hard before answering. "I…I don't know." He stammered and Puck must have found it cute because the latter kissed the side of his lips. "Just be gentle. I've never done this before."

As soon as he said the words, Kurt felt Puck froze against him. Did he say something wrong?

"You're still a virgin?" Puck asked in a strangled voice like he was afraid to say the words. Slowly, Kurt nodded. Puck snapped his eyes shut and for a moment, Kurt wanted to tell him to open his eyes so he could read them. He didn't know why all of sudden, things turned to stone cold from the hot passion they just had.

And to Kurt's confusion, Puck slowly withdrew away from him.

***!***

"You don't want to be his first because it's too much responsibility?" Maxxie asked as he placed a mug of hot steaming coffee in front of him. It was already three in the morning and he felt bad waking up the couple but he couldn't think of anywhere else to go to. He couldn't stay in the dorm after he told Kurt that he couldn't have sex with him. Kurt's eyes had flashed in hurt and confusion but the brunet didn't ask question. Kurt just pulled the blanket over his naked body and turned his back on him without a word.

Puck looked up at Maxxie who had an amused look on his face. Tony who sat beside Maxxie sported the same look but remained quiet. Tony was probably too sleepy to say anything. Earlier, he had told them what had happened. Both just remained quiet while he narrated but he knew that once the story was done, he'd get an earful from both. "Yeah." He said quietly as he wrapped a hand around the hot mug.

"Since when you get guilty banging a virgin?" Tony asked, eyes still puffy from sleep but he was now wide awake. "I know you prided when you popped someone's cherry." Puck winced at Tony's sentiments. Was he that kiss and tell? He should really learn to shut his mouth sometimes.

"I don't know what happened okay?" Puck defended. It was the truth. When Kurt admitted that he was still a virgin, Puck got cold feet. He didn't know why. Okay, it was probably because he had promised himself not to be _that _guy again. Or maybe because it was too early to have sex with Kurt. Hell, he didn't even date Kurt. But then, that didn't stop him before. Or maybe, Kurt was different from his previous conquests.

"You don't want to be his first because it's too much responsibility." Maxxie repeated, snapping him out of his inner tirade. "You never had that problem before Noah. Are you sure that's the reason?"

Puck was too tired to think so he just nodded. He saw Maxxie shook his head.

"I don't think so." The blond said as he leaned back on his chair and looked at him directly. Even with his small frame, Maxxie could be really intimidating if he wanted to. "You are probably thinking that when morning comes. Kurt will act differently. That he will get clingy and will constantly ask for your attention, and that one night of sex will turn to marathons and then soon, will ask for a relationship. And then you, on the other hand, will pull away."

Puck's mouth dropped open. Maxxie was right. Yes, he was thinking along those lines. He opened his mouth to deny it because there was no way that he'd admit thinking about it. Those thoughts made him feel like the biggest douche in the world. He started to speak but Maxxie immediately cut him off with a wave of a hand. The blond clearly wasn't finish with his analysis.

"Or you're scared that it will happen the other way around. That you'll be the one to get attached and Kurt will be the one to pull away." Maxxie added. Puck stifled a groan. Why did he have to have such brainy friends who could read him as easily as a billboard?

"Very well said baby." Tony said as he sipped his own coffee. Tony gave him a knowing a look as if to say, 'you're caught, don't even try to deny it.'

"Noah, sweetie, don't let a heartbreak scar you to life." Maxxie said affectionately as he reached out his right hand to him. Puck took Maxxie's hand and the blonde squeezed gently. "Maybe it's time for you to finally move on and have someone new in your life."

"Sometimes, you sound like my mom." Puck joked. Maxxie just smiled at him. He puffed out a breath. "I don't know Max, I don't know if I can. Say, Kurt and I will be in a relationship? What if it won't work and then I'd just go back the way I was before? Puck the playboy. The Puck who didn't give a rat's ass if he hurt someone's feelings. I can't be that person again."

"God, sometimes I wanted to strangle Quinn for breaking your heart." Maxxie said as he squeezed his hand again. "Noah, you're a good person, you just had some commitment problems before but you'd changed. Well, thanks to Quinn. And I doubt you'll return that road again, you're older now therefore wiser. You'll never know. Maybe Kurt will be good for you. The fact that he let you debauched him. ("Wow baby, nicely deduced." Tony said which earned him a backhand on the stomach from the blonde.) I mean let you kiss him and hold him meant that there's a part in him that trusts you."

"So you think I should get to know him more?"

Maxxie nodded. "You'd been lonely for too long." ("Aside from the head cheerleader and the gay stripper you banged two weeks ago." Tony added which earned a laugh from Maxxie.)

Puck laughed along too. Maxxie was right. Maybe he could try to get know Kurt more. He believed that aside from being sexy as hell, Kurt could be a lot of wonderful things.

***!***

It was already seven in the morning when he came back to the dorm. On his way to the dorm, he had bought two freshly baked cinnamon rolls and two freshly brewed cups of coffee from a local deli. He had also plucked a single rose from one of the neighboring gardens. He had decided to explain to Kurt his behavior last night and he hoped that the brunet would understand.

He balanced the paper bags with his left arm as he fished out his keys out of his pocket. As he was about to insert the key, the door opened, revealing, much to his distaste, Jared.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked in a cold tone as he stepped in. He saw Kurt standing in front of his full body mirror. Kurt was dressed in a white turtleneck and black jeans and looked like he was ready to go out.

"I'm picking up Kurt for breakfast." Jared answered, twin dimples deepening as he smiled.

What the fuck? He and Kurt almost had sex last night and here was Kurt, going to a breakfast with another guy? He had thought that Kurt would want some sort of explanation for his behavior last night. But the brunet clearly didn't want it because he was happy and shiny now, ready on a breakfast date like last night didn't happen. Puck's head started to spin in anger. Was this Kurt's way of making him jealous? Wait. What? Jealous? He was not jealous of Jared. Where the hell did that come from?

He watched as Jared led Kurt outside, his big hand rested on the small of Kurt's back. Jared looked over his shoulder and nodded at him and then the couple disappeared from view. Puck rolled his eyes and slammed the door as hard as he could.

He didn't know what made him angrier. Jared's touchy feely on Kurt or the fact that Kurt didn't even acknowledge him. Well it was understandable, Kurt was mad at him for what happened last night. He knew that Kurt wanted him so badly and Puck wanted him too. He wanted to be buried deep inside that lithe body, to fuck the senses out of Kurt, to mark every inch of Kurt's smooth skin but of course, he got scared of the consequences.

He threw the rose in the trash can and then slumped weakly on his bed. He tried hard to get the image of Jared's hand on Kurt's back out of his mind. Just the thought of someone touching Kurt made him angry.

Maybe he was a little bit jealous. Well, just a little bit.

**Tbc..**

**Thoughts? Did this chapter frustrate you or something? Gah, I hate to disappoint people. All mistakes are mine. **


End file.
